Corruption in Runeterra
by TheLoneExile
Summary: A corrupted summoner, trying to take over Runeterra by starting at the institute of war ,Leona suspected something was wrong since it was her summoner, she let it slide but the summoner had a different plan since Leona is on to her, she send a few selected champion to a uncharted land in Runeterra filled with monsters and poisonous things they must survive and find a way back.


Sorry for not uploading I just realized Editing takes longer than it looks.  
I changed a lot of stuff and made it much clearer thanks for the patience...  
if anybody is actually reading...*Crickets* 0_0  
anyways all characters belongs to **Riot** not me.  
Chapter 2 should be out somewhere in the next 7 days.  
Leave a review please & thank you  
*The_lone_Exile*

 _Chapter 1_

 _Into the void_

* * *

 _ **In the institute of war...**_

 _Lux's room..._

Laying down on the bed Lux Yawned... and stretched her arms up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She then looked to her left and her eyes widen when she saw her alarm clock.  
"SHOOT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She said, quickly jumping out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She got ready in a record time.

"Damn it...I was supposed to meet... _ **Knock!.Knock!.Knock**_ "She murmured while tying her boots, before someone knocked the door.  
 _"_ Just a moment!"She said while grabbing her baton and started running towards the door.  
She was about to twist the door nob open until The door busted open.

"THUD...Oomph"

"Hey Lux I was wondering where you were since you didn't show up at the... "He looked around the room with his eyes only to find no one.  
"...Lux? "

"Behind the door!..Ow" She said.  
He looked behind the door and found Lux laying on the ground. He stared at Lux with a confused face expression.

"...Are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?"  
Lux sat up and stared at Garen with a raised eyebrow.

"Sigh...I'm fine Garen and I'm on the floor because of you...ow. "  
She said while getting up.

"Oh so that's the thud I heard... Sorry" He said looking at her with a side smile. Lux squinted her eyes and stared at Garen she knew that Garen wants to laugh out loud. Trying his best to contain his laughter he quickly changed the subject.  
"So what happened you we're suppose to meet up, 30 minutes ago?"  
He said crossing his arms and looking at Lux with a raised eyebrow.

"I accidentally overslept sorry..." She said while picking up her baton she dropped.

"Sighs...let's get going our match is in 15 minutes." He walked out the door and started walking down the hall. Grabbing her keys she locked the door from the inside and closed it when she exited her room.

 _Walking down the hall way..._

"GRRrr..."Lux stopped and stared at her stomach.  
"Uhm Garen...Can we take a quick stop at the mess-hall? "She asked Garen who is still walking.

"We don't have time for a quick snack we're already late."He said and gave a dismissal wave at Lux. She put a pouty face on and quickly walked to Garen's side. From the corner of his eye Garen looked at Lux who is walking in a sloppy way and looking down at her feet with a pouty face. Garen rolled his eyes and sighed while pulling out Half a sandwhich and gave it to Lux. A wide smile appeared on her face as she took it from him.

* * *

 _ **oOOo**_

 _ **At The Platform**_

Lux and Garen we're the last champions to enter. Waiting at the platform was _Kataina,Ashe,Leona,Diana,Riven,Draven,Vi and Sona_.

HEY! "Katatrina shouted at the two Crownguard's." Could you Hurry Up!"

A-Ah right sorry my b-bad "Lux said running toward the platform with Garen.

 _ **-They teleported-**_

 _ **Commenter the match will begin in 10 minutes**_

Lux closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it.  
"Let's see who's in my team" She said looking around.  
"...Oh HEYYY! Sona "She said waving a hand and started walking towards her.

" :) "Sona waved back with a smile.

"Looks like we're in the same team "Lux said with a smile.  
"But where's the others? "She questioned and began looking around with her eyes.

" :/ "Sona shooked her head and gestured a hand to follow.  
As she followed Sona distant shouting can be heard.

"I CALLED TOP LANE FIRST! DIMWIT "

"NO I DID! YOU... beautiful "He Murmured"...NOXIAN!.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME? "She question through gritted teeth and approached him.

"PLEASE CALM DOWN YOU GUYS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS... "Leona spoke up in a calm matter raising her hands at them. Katarina grabbed Garen by the collar and pulled him closer with one hand, Then she used her other hand and pulled out a dagger and held it near his throat.

"Say that one more time I dare you "Katarina said with a threatening voice and gently touching his throat with her blade. Garen stood unfazed and stared at her.

Leona face palmed.  
" _ **Leona's Summoner**_ " You can't stop a Noxian and a Demacian when their arguing.  
Leona removed her palm from her face and Sighed.  
"I'm aware of that...hey did you feel tha...''Heyyy Leona! "Lux shouted and waved a hand while walking towards her with Sona. *Interrupted by a certain blonde.*

"Oh, Hey Lux "Leona said waving back at her with a smile. Lux walked up to Leona and turned her head at the arguing couple.

"Why is My brother Arguing with that Noxian? "She said looking at them.

"For Top Lane..." Leona said looking at them with a blank expression.  
"Sigh...I got this"She walked up to Garen and cleared her throat.

"GAREN COULD YOU BE QUIET FOR ONE MOMENT!? "Lux yelled making Garen stop arguing for the time being. He turned around and faced Lux.

"Hey Lux looks like we're in the same team "He smiled at her and totally ignored the fact he was just arguing a few seconds ago.

"GREAT ANOTHER DUMB DEMACIAN..." Katarina said loudly while crossing her arm and Glaring daggers at Lux. Lux Stared at katatrina for a second and instantly turned around. Avoiding her glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"Garen why don't you play 'Mid Lane' with Sona? "Lux suggested while looking at Sona.

" :D "

No! "He said looking at Lux with a neutral face expression. Lux turned and faced Garen with a raised eyebrow.

" -_- "Sona floats away while crossing her arms. Leona sighed and uncrossed her arms and walked towards Sona. "Sona IL play Mid Lane with you if you'd like"

" :) "She smiled and walked/Float to her position with Leona.

"Fine!" Garen growled " IL play Bot Lane..."Garen murmured as he walked to his position with Lux.

 _ **"Commentor" All champions are ready in**_

 _ **5...4...3...2...1**_

* * *

 **oOOo**

Lux is hidden between a few bushes at the **Bottom lane**. While Garen is waiting in **The Bot forest near serpentine river.** Leona is hidden in **the Top Lane forest** not to far from Sona who is currently farming and fighting minions. While katarina is currently on a Tree listening for a player.

Katarina closed her eyes and focused her hearing. Listening closely she can hear birds and other small animals but above all the little noises. Low " **Cracks** " can be heard from a far, the sound of a twigs breaking. Katarina opened her eyes and quietly jumped from tree to tree toward the noise and keeping her distance at the same time. Katarina stopped and focused her hearing again. Her eyes shot open when she heard a whistling noise coming towards her.

"Thwack"

In a blink, Katarina watched as the arrow flew passed her face and hit the tree that she's perched on. Barely had time to dodge, The arrow lacerated her cheek and chipped her ear. She instantly cupped her bleeding cheek. She shunpo down the tree and started running towards the river.

"Damn that Frost Archer "She murmured while running through the forest. Pain surging on her face she bit the bottom of her lip and clenched a hand into a fist. Still running, Something caught Katarina's attention. From the corner of her eye A Frost bird appeared, Katarina looked up and followed the Mist with her eyes and watched it disappeared ahead of her.

There you are.."Ashe whispered while opening her eyes.  
Ashe started running towards the assassin. She pulled out 3 arrows from her quiver and placed on her bow. As soon as the assassin was in view she pulled the bow string and aimed the at Katarina.

"Thwack"

AH "She hissed in pain"  
One of Arrows pierced Katarina's left shoulder pining her to a tree. While another arrow pierced her right thigh. Wincing in pain as she tried pulling the arrow out of her shoulder. When Ashe released her arrows she quickly climb a nearby tree and drew another arrow. Katarina looked at the archer, who is aiming another arrow at her. Katarina quickly grabbed a throwing knife from her belt with her uninjured arm and shot it directly at Ashe. Ashe released the arrow aimed at katarina. In a blink of an eye The Frost Archer was staring into the Emerald eye's of the assassin. When Katarina threw her knife at Ashe. She closed her eye's and took a deep breath and disapeared (She shunpo to the blade she threw) in a puff of red smoke. All was in slow motion for Ashe. Eyes widen when Katarina reappeared in mid air. Katarina pulled her Plasma blades in mid air and aimed it directly at the archers. She stared into The Frost Archers Cerulean eyes and smirked as she got closer to Ashe. She watch and felt as her blades pierced it's way into The frost Archer's chest while falling to the ground.

 _ **"Announcer" First Blood**_

 **"Summoner"** You should head to the fountain and get healed.

DON'T TELL ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW ."She yelled while limping to the direction of the fountain

 _ **Meanwhile in Bot Lane**_

Crouching in the bushes.  
"Sigh...I wonder who will be my "SNAP!" "EEP! "Lux got jumped scared.

"Why it's lady luminosity" Said a voice.  
Lux looked up and found a certain Noxian Exile with a broken Sword standing on the tree above her watching her with a smirk.

"Great...it just had to be.."Lux was speaking before Riven jumped down from the tree with her sword aimed at Lux. Lux rolled out of the way and avoided the attack, quickly standing up from her knee's. Lux grabbed her baton from it's holster and pointed it at took a stance and pointed her blade at Lux.

"Prepare to die Blondie!" Riven said raising her sword over shoulder and started running towards Lux. As soon Riven was close enough she swung her sword. Lux jumped out of the way falling to her side. While Riven is lifting her sword that's embedded to the ground from the attack. Lux immediately got up and ran towards Riven and whacked her on the face with her baton and cast an 'Illumination' spell.

Ah! what the hell I can't see "Riven fell to her knee's and started rubbing her eyes.  
Arrg Fuck... it burns "She said while tears are dripping down her face and Lux started running towards Garen's direction.

"Gods out of all people, I have to fight the Noxian Exile...I can't fight her alone "She murmured while running. After a while Riven stood up and blinked repeatedly.

"Finally I can see" She said wiping the tears away.  
Looking at her hands she noticed a mixture of blood in her tears. Picking up her broken sword she looked at her reflection and found a cut on her right cheek. She growled and sheathed her sword.  
"Now where did you run off to.." She said looking around. Using her tracking skills Riven crouched and gently passed her finger over a boot print.  
"This way "She said with a smirk. Riven got up and started running towards Lux's direction. Dodging every obstacle the forest gave, Riven was quickly catching up to Lux.

Running as fast as she could Lux quickly glanced over her shoulder.  
"Thank god she's not following me" She murmured.

Running, Riven spotted Lux from afar.  
"Inside voice" I should ambush her from the tree's she won't see it coming."A smirk appeared on her face. Riven climb a tree and quickly hopped from tree to tree. Riven was catching up to Lux like a predator hunting it's pray. Soon Lux was just below her from the tree. Silently, Riven pulled out her Dagger. The moment arrived and Riven jumped, one hand on the hilt of her dagger and the other hand on the pummel. Lux was still running. She looked over her shoulder again to see if Riven was following her. She was no where in sight.

"Sigh... "She smiled and turned her head.  
"I guess she musAH!"

"THUD" She fell flat on her face looking like a starfish.

"What the HECK!? " Riven Said yelling in mid air.  
"THUD " She fell on her side and grunted.

"Ow,owowowow Aghh that really hurt" Lux said sitting down on the floor trying to stop her nose bleed.

"AHHH I'm tired of this, This time you won't get away " Riven said as she got up an pulled her sword out.

Lux stiffened as she heard The Exile's voice. Still pinching her nose She swiftly got up and spun around, only to find herself a few feet away from the Exile.  
"What!When!? how did u get here!?" Lux said staring at Riven, dropping her hand from her nose. Riven raised an eyebrow at Lux and dug her sword to the ground.  
"...You seriously didn't hear me falling right in front of you?"

Lux pursed her lips and thought for a second.  
"Uh nope...hehe" She scratched the back of her head. Riven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever I'm getting tired of this...Prepare to die Blondie" She said raising her sword up and swinging it at Lux"

"Meep!" Lux jumped out of the way and distance herself from Riven.

"Damn it Crownguard Stop running! "She yelled holding her sword infront of her.

"Don't worry I Won't"Lux Smirked at Riven as she held her baton with both hands in front of her. She closed her eye's and inhaled the air. The tip of her baton started glowing and formed an orb of light. She opened her eyes and exhaled. She ran a few feet towards Riven and swung her baton launching the orb at her with speed. As soon as the orb was close to Riven. Lux smirked at her and ran to take cover.

"Shit!" She said while running away.

" _BOOM_!"

Riven ran but not far enough she took her sword and deflected it by using it as a shield.  
The explosion caused Riven to fly back and hitting a tree.  
"Crack" She winced in pain when she felt something brake. She shooked her head Trying to focus her vision, but all she saw was blur. Trying to raise herself up she felt a jolt of pain on her left arm. She touched her left arm and applied a little pressure and grunted in pain slowly she reached for her pocket and pulled out a small vile of health potion and drank it. Healed a bit Riven got up and picked up her sword and walked towards Lux's direction.

"What! that didn't killed her?" Lux question as she emerges from the bushes.

"No it did not..."Riven said standing behind Lux covered in blood and burns with her sword in hand. Lux turned around and stared at Riven with wide eyes. Not wasting anytime Riven swung her sword at Lux. Barely dodging it Lux received a Slash on her back and fell to the ground a few feet away from Riven. Blood oozing out of her wound Lux clenched her teeth trying to fight back the pain. Slowly Lux tried getting up but a jolt of pain caused her to fall again. Riven was watching Lux struggle with a smirk on her face but decided to end this. She started walking towards Lux to give a final blow. Groaning in pain Lux turned her head and saw Riven approaching her. She turned to her side and sat up, tears of pain dripping down her face. She took her baton in hand and used Her " **Prismatic Barrier** " to protect herself.

"Nice try but your barrier won't be as strong if the caster had been weakened" Riven said with a smirk and raising her blade once more.

"FOR DEMACIA! "Lux heard a familiar voice from the distance.

"See ya "Riven said with her sword over her shoulder and about to swing it.

Just as Riven swings her sword. Lux release the barrier and cast the " **Light binding** " spell on her. As soon as Lux casted the spell The blade of the Exile's made it's way to Lux and killed her. As soon as Lux's body fell lifeless. Garen jumped out of the tree. Riven still bound to Lux's spell could't move and was slain by Garen.

* * *

 **oOOo**

 _Summoners platform_

"Alright we won!" Lux said while jumping for joy.

"Nice work you guys "Leona said with a smiling.  
"You did well too Katarina."She turned to look at Katarina.

"Yea ok whatever..."She murmured and exited the building.

" :D "

"HEY! I Draaaven wants a rematch!..."Draven spoke walking towards the victors.

I Don't think so...you Filthy Noxian we won the game "Garen answered him while holding his sword over his shoulder with a blank expression on his face.

I Draaaven... gets what I want" He said with a threatening voice approaching closer to Garen and poking him on the chest trying to provoke him. Garen glared at him.

"Not this time...Loser" Garen said pushing Draven out of the way.

What did you call me!?" He said through gritted teeth.

 _ **Argue...Argue...Argue...**_

"OH, Heyah Cupcake! "Vi said waving a hand and walking towards Caitlyn who is waiting at the entrance.

"Hey Vi what going on with...them? "She raised an eyebrow and pointed at the men Arguing.

"Oh Yeah..."She scratches the back of her head and looks at them. Draven wants a rematch.

"I see...anyways ready for Lunch?" She said turning her head to face Vi.

"Yeah ready when you are Cupcake"  
Vi swung her arm over Caitlyn shoulder and pulled her close. Caitlyn blushed as they walked out.

"Garen let's Just go, Ignore him" Lux said pulling on Garen's arm and failed on moving him.

"No! He started it and i'm gonna finish it " He said while tugging his arm off from Lux's grip. Causing her to stumble a bit.

"Come on Lux Let's join Vi and Caitlyn for lunch "Leona said walking behind Lux and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lux turned around and looked at Leona with a concerned eyes. Leona gave a simple smile.

"Fine..." She put on a pouty face on and started walking towards the exit with Leona and Sona.

* * *

 **oOOo**

 _ **Mess-hall**_

Lux, Vi, Caitlyn, Sona and Leona sat together while Ashe,Trydamere and Braum are situated on one of the tables in the left side of the room. Katarina, Cassiopia, Talon and Darius are sitting at the table closes to the corner on the left side of the room.  
Katarina and Ashe seems to be staring at each other till Cassiopia elbowed Katarina on the rib to get her attention back. Ashe quietly chuckled and shooked her head as the two siblings started arguing with each other.

"Hey did any of you felt the dark aura in the rift or was it just me? "Leona ask after drinking a fair amount of water.

"Nope...I guess I was to busy trying to runaway from Riven to notice" Lux said after swallowing a piece of chicken she was chewing.

"Same here I didn't feel anything" Vi said while stealing some potato wedges from Caitlyn's plate. Caitlyn didn't seemed to noticed, she was probably too busy tweaking her gadget or she did and didn't care since Vi always steals her food.

"Sona?" Leona asked turning to face her.

" :( " Sona shrugged at Leona.

"Well I guess it was nothing Then" She said looking down at her food and started rolling the green peas with her fork.  
*Still I should probably talk to my summoner about this* "Inside voice"

Oh by the way Vi, I can't believed you actually killed My Brother how did that happened?  
Lux questioned with a curious gleam in her eye's. Vi Spat out the water she was drinking and started coughing. All watched Vi as she was recovering from chocking on her water. Vi wiped her mouth with her hand.

Oh Yeah...Well it was *Ahem* it was uhh...Akwardly difficult...yeah something like that "She said while scratching the back of her head while looking away from the girls with a blush.

Please do tell..."Caitlyn said with a smirk appearing on her face as she placed her elbow on the table resting her head on her palm. All the girls copied Caitlyn and smirked at her even Sona.  
" L: "

Fine... "She raised her hands up and surrendered. Setting herself straight on the chair and cleared her throat. After the commentor announced the death of Lux and Riven. I saw the light of Resurrection and left my position to see who had killed Riven and hopefully kill them myself.  
When I got to their death point I found Garen kneeling on the ground cursing words. I took the opportunity and attacked him while he was down but...He heard me and his quick reflex blocked my punch with his sword and threw me back. I got back up and he started running towards me. I rolled out of the way and dodged it. So I swiftly picked myself up and pounced on his back...

"Well I guess I would describe it as a piggy back ride "Vi said looking at the girls, who are looking at her with eyes filled with interest.  
"Reminds me of the time I gave Cupcake here a piggy back ride."Vi said with a side smiles and pointing a thumb at Caitlyn while looking at the other girls. Caitlyn face turned red. All the girls started chuckling at Caitlyn face expression.

"T-that's b-b-because I injured my ankle during work!" She said to the girls who are still giggling. Vi patted her back while giggling and whispered in her ear. *Just wait til the best part of my story* She pulled away and winked at Caitlyn.

"Anyways back to the story" Vi said setting herself straight again. while the others did the same.  
So he tried shaking me off but I was locked on him. I gave him a good punch on the back of his head hoping it would knock him out. But much to my surprise it..did not and caught me off guard I must of loosen my grip on him...Yeah so He quickly launched himself backwards and he fell on me! do you believe that he fell on me!He's heavier than he looks and I was under him and couldn't breath... Anyways... The moment he turned himself around I gasped for air and..."She stopped"

"And What! :o "They said in unison.

"I looked at my chest and found a pair of hands squeezing my jugs..."She said with blank expression with a rather flat tone and Sighed.

They all looked at Vi speechless.

"Yeahhh... So I looked up and found his face staring at his hand. I never seen Garen's face turned that many shades of red. After that he started mumbling words I couldn't understand. He slowly got off and started walking away looking at his hands and so I got up and used " **Excessive Force** " and killed him. "Vi smiled and crossed her arms. They all stared at Vi without saying a single word.

Lux face palmed and started giggling at the thought of her brother loosing it over boobs.

"Served him right " Leona said smiling at Vi while grabbing her water bottle.

" :D " Sona smiled and gave Vi a thumbs up.

"I swear il kill Garen if he touches Vi jugs again..."She murmured looking down at her food while clenching her fist under the table. Vi saw Caitlyn's reaction and wrapped an arm around Caitlyn's waist and pulled her closer to her. Vi leaned and whispered in her ear.  
*IL make it up to you cupcake, How about Tonight after diner.* Caitlyn face redden and looked at Vi.

After sometime passed...

"Well I'm going to my room see you girls later "Lux said as she got up to throw her food.

They all waved a hand.

* * *

 **oOOo**

 _ **Late night at the Summoners chamber**_

 **Leona's summoner**

Inside the summoners chamber there's 7 floating orbs. Each orb has a chosen champion on it. who are all currently sound asleep. A Smirk appeared on the summoner face staring at the orbs.

" _ **Female voice**_ " "I must say if you hadn't visited me I would of never thought about this idea." She said looking at the orb that Leona is in.  
"If you weren't suspicious about the dark Aura I posses I would of used you as main pawn...Oh Well I supposed things don't always go as planned. Anyways the sooner I get rid of you and some other champions I can resume my plans and take over all of Runeterra..."

She stretches her arms to her sides and started chanting a spell. A large black void surrounded the orbs. Each Chosen champions are being suck in from their chambers without Knowing it.

Good Luck my Fellow champions.

All Went Black.


End file.
